nebulasquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Nebula Squadron Timeline
This the main storyline, so just add anything you want to it! =Story= Chapter 1 {Adventure Time} Derek's POV I was wondering the base for no reason that day. I decided to go outside for a walk. I went back to my room and grabbed my bow and arrows just incase. When I got outside I say Ray. He said hi to me and I greeted him back. I had no idea were I was headed,other then into the wilderness. "Where are we going again?" i asked Ray as we reached the edge of the forest in the northernmost part of the base. Ray explained we were investigating a motion disturbance in the forest. I nodded and pulled out my bow and notched an arrow on it as we reached the target area. "Don't you think you might be a little unprepared for the enemy?" I asked while pointing at the pistol he held in his hand. "At least i have a gun," he replied to me as he pointed at my bow and arrow. "Touche" I turned left into the bushes as Ray, without even looking, turned right. Suddenly my ear-piece buzzed, signaling a call was coming through. "Admiral Voramee, this is Captain Nowalk speaking." I sighed. "I know who you are Sierria, we have only been working together since the beginning, and please call me Derek, I don't like the whole rank first thing." "Okay Adm, sorry Derek." "Well, still call me Commander Pooll, got that Captain?" said Ray over the speaker. That must have scared Sierria as she whimpered a 'sir yes sir' back to him. "Anyways we don't have time to talk, so over and out." I nodded to myself and silenced the ear-piece. However i stiffened as a gun poked my back. "Hmm, i thought Ray Pooll would be a lot more crafty and hard to find than this. I could locate you from a mile away." I gulped. "Maybe you should have stopped to think that that maybe wasn't Ray Pooll," replied Ray as he pointed his pistol to his head. "Now drop the gun and tell us your name." The assailant dropped the gun. "My name is Noah King, but most people call me Sandman, sir." Ray lowered his gun. "You're late, I was expecting you several hours ago." He nodded. I got up. "Wait, Ray, who is this, and whats going on?" "This is Sandman, and he was sent here to join us. You are looking at the newest member of the Nebula Squadron." "I see..." While studying him closely. "Well, I'm off." I said then walking away. I turned my earpeice off when I was out of sight of any members. I was going to spy on some of the members, but only if they were outside. It counted as training too, well to me. I knew a good hiding spot on a ledge up high on a small mountain close to the base. It had only one route to get up or down from it and it had a small tunnel that led to an opening that I could look down on anyone from. Once I reached the short tunnel and looked outside to see if anyone was there. Unfortunatly there wasn't. I decided to stay there for a while. Sen's POV I stood atop the tower. Literally, on the roof of the huge tower in the middle of the base. I use this as an observation point. It's also quite good for practicing stunts. I take out a liquid-line-hook gadget. I attach the hook part to the roof, and the other to my belt. So, I jump off the tower. I fall for about ten seconds, then I blast a force push in the direction of outside the base. I smash through the window and one wall. When I stand up, I see a stunned Sierria sitting at a desk. I get up, brush myself off, then go for another jump. Adrianna's POV I sit on my bed, meditating. I hear some voices and slowly begin to speak to them, though the reception is like static on a radio. I hear a blast and open my eyes, getting up and slipping my shoes on. I open my room's door and walk down the halls and up a few staircases, I find Sierria there and a hole in the wall. I sigh, heading back to my room and tacting a drawing of a young girl with a silk robe on the wall. Among the pictures are many more I have drawn, most of ghosts I see, others of different landscapes or people from ancient times. I sit down at my desk and begin another picture of the moon surrounded by a mass of stars. I smile and continue the sketch, finally drawing an image of a young boy, a ghost perhaps, in the reflection of the moon. Derek's POV A,finally I thought to myself as I see Ivy willow walk by.I quickly slid half way down the cliff then leap onto the ground quietly and quickly. I pick up a stick on the ground and chuck it in one direction and then ran while crouching into a nearby bush. She looked in the direction of were the stick hit the ground making a snapping noise. I wanted to raise some sort of aspition that someone was following her so it would make it harder. After awhile she reached the base and I decided to show myself. I simply walked behind her and said, "Hello Ivy." "Aaah!"She jumped back in surprise. I then thought to myself, why is it that everytime I approach someone I always end up scaring them? "Oh it's you." She then said. "Sorry about that." I said back. "So, what have you been up to lately?" Ivy asked. I tried not to let a smile cross my face."Nothing much really." "Well I got to go, see ya." She said then left. I decided to go get something to eat in the kitchen. I then headed into the base. Tourmaline's POV I wandered around outside, thinking. I was trying to blow off steam after that little twelve-year-old, Sierria, bossed me around! Augh, I hate it when I'm not in charge. Being a recruit wasn't all it was cracked up to be, which wasn't much in the first place. All the grunt work, everyone looking down on you and telling you what to do. It infuriates me! Speaking of things that make me angry, I saw that Sen Urec guy crash through a window. Didn't he know who had to clean that up?! I sighed and continued walking, hoping that Sierria wouldn't ask me to clean it up. Well, hopes are for suckers. "Recruit Persona," she called after me. I halted, turned around and addressed my, ugh... superior. "Yes C-Captain Nowalk?" I choked out. "Go clean that mess upstairs. Now." My anger was overwhelming. Who was this bratty little kid who could tell me what to do?! Ugh! I attempted not to rip her to shreds with my bare hands and teeth, and answered with respectful 'Yes ma'am'. I walked into the building to find the cleaning supplies. Sen, I'm going to kill you! Derek's POV I decided to head upstairs after I grabbed a snack. I could sense anger,thats for sure. I found Tourmaline cleaning and fixing the hole in the wall with Sierria telling her what to do. I thought for a sec, and noticed that she was very demanding and seemed to have been, how should I put it, abusing her rank. I usually keep the peice around here,well not the way you think,so I walked up to them and said. "Recruite Persona,Captain Nowalk, I see your doing fine fixing the hole in the wall." I said sternly. "Yes Admiral Voramee." Sierria said back. "Hm, why don't you give Miss Persona a hand,that way you'll be finished fixing the hole in half the time."I said. "Um...sure."She said in an uncertain voice. "Well, I will be seeing you two around." I said then looking towards Tourmaline and winking.I then headed out of the room and down the hallway. Sen's POV I decide to see who was stuck cleaning up the mess I made. Turns out, it was Tourmaline and Sierria. I watch from the door. Eventually, seeing two girls do all the work sickens me. So, I go to fix the hole. It only took me a couple minutes, being able to levitate the rubble back into place. Then, i go grab Mark and make him help the girls. Ivy's POV I walk through the forest, absentmindedly admiring the scenery, when I hear a twig snap behind me. I whirl around, and come face to face with...Zethos. Adrianna's POV I crumple the drawing up and toss it behind me. I get up, grabbing my dagger, and walk out of my room down multiple flights of stairs. I appear in the kitchen and walk out that door as well, meeting a plateau on the south side. I walk to the middle of it and sit down, staring at the sky. I guess I've stayed there for hours, because I finally notice the sky is getting darker. Kalla's POV I sit crosslegged in the middle of the circular floor in medetation chamber at the very top of the base. For a Jedi, medetation is a way to reach out with the senses, and basically become one with everything. I search the base and the surrounding area for any disturbances or things that should not be here. I soon find one when I focus on Ivy. Zethos is here. I go out of my medetative trance, and turn on the comlink. have a Taricta member on the base. (A/N: the brackets show that the's speaking in Shyriiwook.) Derek's POV Well then, thats unexpected, I thought. I quickly pulled out my bow and loud a arrow onto it while rushing out the front of the base. Up ahead I see Zethos holding Ivy as a hostage. Sen,Ray and the rest of the members hurried outside to see whta was going on. "Your out numbered, give her up and we won't hurt you!" Ray demanded.Zethos frowned. "And who are you to command me?" He said in a rood tone. I raised my bow. Zethos knew I was a good shot, and he also knew he was out numbered,badly. He swore at us in anger and teleported away leaving Ivy unharmed. "Well, that was easy." Sen said. 'Chapter 2-Camping trip!' The next day... Ray gave me orders to take care of the a mission,and bring some members along too.I didn't exactly agree with the whole, babysitting lower ranks while on a mission idea, to well. Our mission was to scout out through the forest to find any sign of Taricta activity. So I got up early this morning to make an announcement threw the comlink. "Those of you who I will be calling out, will be going on a scouting mission with me, Derek. Be packed up and ready to leave within the next hour and a half. We will be away for 1 to 2 days depending on if we find any thing.Meet me at the front doors of the base, Sen Urec, Sierria Nowalk, Ivy Willow, and Tourmaline Persona." I then headed back to my room to get my stuff, and the tents. Sen's POV Well, It's no surprise they're bringing me. I grab my lightsaber, sleeping bag, and an M9 pistol I took from the body of a Taricta. You could say it's a trophy, but hey, it's more like a memory. I'm the first one at the meeting point, no surprises, as all girls take half an hour to pack. I'm proven wrong, when Sierria shows up six minutes after that thought. Ivy's POV I'm the happiest I've ever been when I hear that I'm going on a scouting mission. Finally! I've been dying to get some action! I pack my bags in five minutes straight (my fastest time), and practically run to the meeting point. Sen and Sierria are the only others here right now. Great. Just great. Now, don't get me wrong. I've been dying for something to do! But going on a mission with Sen is NOT my idea of fun. I swear, if he calls me Poison Ivy one more time....he's gonna find himself wrapped in poison ivy. I hope we find some Taricta members hiding out in the forest. Especially Zethos. I've been waiting to get back at him... Derek's POV After everyone was ready we headed out. We walked for a bit stopping for a quick break every once and a while.We didn't see any Taricta. Although we did find a burnt piece of clothing hanging from a tree and a mark on another tree that looked like three nails slashed at it. After another hour I decided to stop and set up camp. "Sen, go fetch us some firewood please. Tourmaline you're in charge of setting up the tents, Ivy get out the food and Sierria you can start a fire when Sen gets back and boil some water." I said to everyone. I then took a quick tour around our campsite making sure it was Taricta free. Adrianna's POV I sat up in my bed and stared at the mass of pictures on my wall. My personal favorite was the picture of the raven. It was just a raven but it had some sort of quality to it that made it special. I picked up Phoenix, my orange tabby cat, and scratched his head. He purred, causing me to smile. I adopted him when I was on the run from my grandparents and decided two runaways was better than one. "Oh, Phoenix." I whispered, startling myself. It feels like talking was a whole new action to me. Well I guess it was, seeing I haven't talked in years. Phoenix looked at me questioningly and jumped off. I sighed and got up, opening the door. Phoenix followed me out the door and we headed outside the base together. Phoenix bolted off and began to stalk for mice or something. I gave him the signal not tro go too far and went back inside, heading to the kitchen. I grabbed an orange and began to peel it. Sen's POV "Remind me why you didn't get a job." I mutter to Ivy. She smiles cheerfully. "I guess my charms convinced him." Ok, I really wanted to rip a tree out of the ground at that point, so, I used to the force to do so. Revenge as well as doing my job=awesome. Leah's POV I stand at the top of the main tower, waiting for Joy to return. Suddenly, I see a shadow moving out of the corner of my eye. A spear hits my arm before I can react. I collapse to the floor, clutching my arm, which feels as if it's burning in pain. Someone hits me over the head, and my world fades to black. Sandman's POV "Well, I'm alone again." I said while sitting on the counter in the kitchen. I grabbed a 7-Up in the fridge and went to my room. I started playing a war game on my Xbox, after four hours of playing, I died on the last level. I was very bored, so I prank-called some people, watched some Fred videos, and tried to memorize each Nebula Squadron member's names. Derek's POV It was now dark out and we had just finished eating. I had told Ivy to get some more firewood from the tree Sen ripped out of the ground.I decided to do one last check around the campsite just incase.I didn't find anything though.I then went inside my tent to put my bow and arrows and daggers away. Everyone was now sitting near the fire and there was an awkward silence... I had a weird feeling of what was to come next... Sen's POV I could have sworn Derek was glancing at Tourmaline every 17 seconds. Probably my imagination but.....Something stirred inside my head. I felt a familiar presence. One that I haven't felt for at least two years. "Sh*t. Derek, listen to me. We will all die, unless you listen to me. Take the others, find a different camping spot. NOW." Something in my voice must have made him listen. I draw my lightsaber and walk off into the forest. The darkness is almost engulfing. My weapon is the only source of light. Suddenly, a blue streak slashes across darkness. "Mara, how good to see you again." "You always were a hypocrite." She lunges at me. I raise my own blade and block it. The fight began in a ballet of death. One wrong step, and I would lose my life. Her use of Makashi against my use of Djem So leads to what would appear to be a tornado of red and blue. I certainly hope nobody's going for the others, or worse, the base. Derek's POV We quickly packed up and left the area. I wondered what Sen senced back there I thought. While we walked I heard a screeching sound.What the hell was that? It came from far away so I wasn't too worried. We also came across a ripped up rag ontop of a bush. Weird... Ivy's POV I'm surprised, yet not surprised when Sen walks off and Derek moves us to a different campsite. An anxious feeling is tugging at me, and I can't help but feel as if I'm missing something important. Then it suddenly hits me. The Taricta. They must be up to something! No wonder Zethos retreated so quickly... I'm nearly hit by a blazing purple ball of flame before I can speak. I glance into the velvety darkness, and see a pair of cat-like purple eyes glaring back at us. Morgana. Derek's POV We were setting up camp again when I heard something like a twig snap. I quickly turned around to see a log come flying at me. I quickly dodged to see..an old rival,Metal Beak.He quickly faded into the shadows before anyone else could see him. When he fly it looked like a blurry shadow in the night sky. I quickly shot a few arrows at him but he was too fast. At the last moment he came from behind me as I was turning around, and scratched me with his talons, one in the cheek,and the other two sliced at my side. It hurt...ALOT. I spun around and fell to the ground, passing out as he got away.I could feel as though my left side were burning.Next thing I know I passed out. Leah's POV I wake up in a dark room with only a small window that lets light in. I glance around, but all I can see is darkness and a single locked door. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can use to pick the lock. I'm surprised when it swings open with a loud bang. Standing in front of me is a figure with piercing blue eyes and orange hair. Nakia Aed. She smiles coldly at me. "Would you like to know why you're here?" I stay silent, staring at the floor. I can tell that I've angered her, because she picks me up by the neck and slams me against the wall. I wince in pain. "ANSWER ME!" I continue staring at the floor. She sighs, obviously annoyed, and lets me drop to the floor. "Well, you'll have to speak sooner or later. We're keeping you here until you tell us all we need to know about the Nebula Squadron," she says icily. Nakia then stalks out of the room and locks the door behind her, leaving me feeling hopeless. Tourmaline's POV Okay, now I'll admit it; I screamed. Derek lay bleeding, unconcious, on the ground, as that guy people called Zethos left. Ivy was staring at some other girl who was really creeping me out. The Tarcita was all around us. Sen had left, probably to fight another person. I wasn't prepared for this! I was just setting up tents a while ago (and that was frustrating enough, considering I kept poking holes and tearing them). I reached for my weapons and prepared to fight. Oh, the Tarcita won't know what hit 'em! Recruit Persona is on the job. Derek's POV Something made me wake up, I think it was my other form. I moaned as I got up. I saw all the others and some Taricta. Could sense we weren't the only ones in trouble.We needed to regroup. I quickly told eveyone to get back to the base. Zethos then threw a knife at me. I barely dodged it and ran.We then headed toward the base before anyone else was hurt. I was also losing quite a bit of blood.NOT good. Adrianna's POV I was staring out the window absentmindedly when I saw the Squadron members we heading towards the base. I ran down the many staircases to meet them and gave Ivy a look that asked, What happened. "The Taricta happened." she replied. Sen's POV And they ditch me. Figures. I'm stuck in a forest, fighting my worst enemy, while her pals close in. Why am I so forgotten? Gabriel's POV ''' I'm sitting in my room, boredly staring at the wall, when I receive an unexpected message. "Gabriel Angioletto." The voice is as cold as ice, and it sends chills down my spine. "Nakia Aed. Long time no talk," I say, trying to appear nonchalant. "I think you'll find that we have someone important to you. Your dear little cousin, I believe." "LEAH?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" I can't stop myself from panicking. I swear I can hear her smirking when she replies, triumph in her voice. She knows that she's gotten to me. "Nothing yet. And we we'll keep her alive. IF, and only if you do a little something for us." "And that is...?" I reply, struggling to regain my composture. "Kill Derek Voramee." I find myself rendered unable to talk as my breath hitches in my throat. "We'll know if you so much as attempt to tell someone," Nakia continues. "You have exactly twenty-four hours to decide. Either he dies, or she does. I suggest you choose wisely." '''Sen's POV And that's when it happened. Everything became bathed in a puple tinted light, and i knew i was in trouble. I had witnised it happen twice before. I knew a ChangedForme Event was taking place, and that my fight just got a whole lot more interesting. CF Derek's POV I perched myself ontop of the base in my changed form. I then closed my eyes. I then saw...Gabriel... attacking someone, then a white flash as Leah appeared in some sort of prison cell,weeping on the floor...next there was a loud screeching sound...one that was strangley familiar... I decided that I would wait to see how the next little while would play out... CF Ivy's POV I'm standing on one of the towers of the base when there's a blinding flash of light. When it fades away, the world is bathed in a familiar eerie purple glow. CF Tourmaline's POV I honestly don't know where I am, just that everything was purple-y. I stretched a bit, getting used to my full jaguar body. I only had one thing on my mind: I'm going to kill someone, and it won't be pretty. Sen's POV Oh, hell. The last thing I saw was Tourmaline tackling a Taricta soldier. Then something really painful hit me in the back. I blacked out. When I came to, I found myself being carried by two Taricta soldiers in fire-red armor. I tried to move, but my back caught fire with pain when I tried. One opened a door and I found myself being thrown into what I believed was a cell. To my surprise, there's another prisoner. If I'm not mistaken, it's Leah. "Where am I?" I croak. She jumps. "Sen?" "Who else do you know dresses like this?" She sighs. "Taricta prison. Don't bother with your force powers, those are power inhibitors on your wrist." True enough, they are. I roll so my back faces her. "Is there a tube like thing on my belt?" "No." "What about something that appears to be sticking up in my armor?" "Yes, why?" I fit my hand into the back of my tunic and pull out the M9. "Here. I can take torture, you, no offense, don't appear to be that tough when it comes to these guys. There's an extra mag taped to the side. Be careful with it." I throw it to her. "Sen, there's a gunshot wound in your back." That explained the knockout. "I'll be fine." I have the worst luck in the history of mankind. CF Derek's POV I saw Sen getting shot in the back then being dragged into a cell... weird.* I looked up at the full moon. I turn my head, scanning the area below me while I streched my wings. I then heard,*''Tink!* I could sense rage, but at the same time, I could sense fear and guilt. I slowly turned my head so my back and head were facing him as he stood there, Gabriel... '''CF Gabriel's POV' I lightly jump onto the roof, but I must have made some noise, because Derek hears and turns to face me. I've just lost the element of surprise. Shakily, I hold up my gun. If I fail, I'll most likely be dead within a matter of seconds. If I don't fail, well, at least they won't hurt Leah. I hope. Time is quickly running out. I only have a matter of seconds left. I close my eyes and silently counts to three. Then I pull the trigger. CF Derek's POV I then teleported Leah to were we were. At the last second Gabriel fired not noticing at the moment that Leah had appeared behind him. I tried to get out of the way.I then felt this amazing pain in my left arm/wing as I fell off the roof and hit the ground. With my wings spread out, I layed there in pain as the blood soaked my feathers and cloak... Sen's POV Huh? What just happened? I shake my head. "Dammit." I mutter. I stand up, ignoring the pain in my back. A guard comes in to check all of the commotion. I jump at him. I break his neck and jump at another. It feels like lava is being thrown on me, but I kill him to. I grab a key from his belt and get the power inhibitors off. I heal myself with the Force and run into the armory. I use lightning to kill the two guards inside. I grab my lightsaber and run off. Let's find out what they have hear.